storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Rusty's Ghost Engine
}} Ghosts |last_appearance=Ghosts |creator(s)= Britt Allcroft David Mitton David Maidment |nicknames=The Ghost Engine and the Little Engine |gender=Male |country_of_origin= Island of Sodor |basis = [[Talyllyn|TR No. 1 "Talyllyn"]] |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Saddle tank engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 0-4-2ST |wheels = 6 |designer(s) = Henry A. Fletcher |builder(s) = Fletcher, Jennings & Co. |railway = Skarloey Railway }} Rusty's Ghost Engine was a narrow gauge saddletank engine who supposedly worked on the Skarloey Railway. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' According to legend, the engine was returning home one misty night. As the engine was travelling across the Old Iron Bridge, he lost suddenly control and fell off the bridge, plunging into the Cattle Creek ravine below. No one was able to find his remains. However, in the light of the full moon, several workmen claimed to have seen his ghost repeatedly trying to cross the bridge, only to disappear half way every time. told the story to , after Duncan teased for allowing his trucks to derail and fall into the ravine. At first Duncan did not believe the story, but the next day Peter Sam and Duncan's crew arranged a plan to teach him a lesson. While crossing the bridge during a full moon, the crew used fireflies to help form the ghostly appearance of an engine and secretly threw a large rock from his cab into the ravine. Duncan believed that the bridge was haunted and the engine was trying to cross the bridge at the same time as him. This frightened Duncan, and he quickly ran back to the safety of his shed. ''Stories From Sodor Like in the television series, told the story to , after Duncan teased for allowing his trucks to derail and fall into the ravine. At first Duncan did not believe the story, but the next day Peter Sam and Duncan's crew arranged a plan to teach him a lesson. While crossing the bridge during a full moon, the crew used fireflies to help form the ghostly appearance of an engine and secretly threw a large rock from his cab into the ravine. Duncan believed that the bridge was haunted and the engine was trying to cross the bridge at the same time as him. This frightened Duncan, and he quickly ran back to the safety of his shed : "Duncan's Ghost". '' While at 's Halloween party, told the story to his friends : "The Little Engine That Couldn't". Later, one Halloween Jacob once again told the story, this time to some of the engines : "Ghosts". Basis The Ghost Engine is based on the Talyllyn Railway's "Talyllyn", a Fletcher Jennings Class C 0-4-2 tank locomotive that Skarloey is also based on. File:RealTalyllyn.jpg|Talyllyn Livery Rusty's Ghost Engine appeared to be painted red with white lining prior to his demise. While the ghost apparition was bluish white all over. File:MainRusty'sGhostEngineModel3.png|The Ghost Engine's apparition References Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Narrow Gauge Category:Ghost Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:0-4-2